Prince Wu
Prince Wu is a a former Guardian of Comradeship. He is a magical doll. Member of the Seven Monsters. He holds the Sin of Greed. His nickname is Monster in the Attic. He is also the holiday charater of Hinamatsuri, so called the Dolls Days. Appearance Prince Wu is a child in his 8 years. He is unable to grow up because he is his doll body. He wears a china prince outfit with a royal head crown. He is always seem riding a centipede and holding a toy drum. Background Prince Wu was a Guardian of Comradeship. During Hinamatsuri, people would display dolls in the platform decorated in red carpet. They then sent the whole set of dolls to the sea. The dolls will carry all bad omens from the child then Prince Wu will carry all the bad omen away again from the dolls. Time pass, the tradition break and Prince Wu gathered too many bad energy for himself. It lead him to corrupt. Story After Prince Wu became corrupted, he made noises of toy drum in the attic and lure children on to the attic. He then turn them into a doll as display. He trap children soul into the traditional doll. The children who he turn, their eyes become dark and so called the black eyed childen. Prince Wu is recruited by Max Black after Pitch's downfall. He recruit him because Prince Wu became corrupted and ambitious. Later he was a part of the Seven Monsters. He made his first appearance during the meeting of the Guardian Alliance. Max along with Seven Monsters declare war against the Guardians. He was send after Betsey, Patrick and Laila. He send the doll army against Betsey's army. He also turn which ever child who found the four clover into a doll. The rumor spreads and no one looked for four leaf clover again. He steels children's soul and making them unable to trade broken heart with children. His sin is forceful extract by Max Black after he completed his task. His fate was unknown after that. Powers and Abilities As a holiday character and a former guardian, he is considered powerful among the Seven Monsters. Puppet Touch - '''He can turn anyone he touch into a puppet. '''Toy Drum '-' His toy drum is able to sent out a distraction and distract children or enemies while he gets near and touches his enemy. Power of Sin ''- ''He is holding the power of greed. It allows him to inifnity enchancement. He is able to absorb darkness into itself and alter children physical. When Max used this ability, he absorb dark powers again and again to enhance him physical. Relationships Guardian Alliance He is one of the Seven Monsters. He automatically becomes a danger. Seven Monster He get along with others just fine. They seem to be underrestimate him as he looks as a child. 'Max Black ' Although Max Black is his leader, he wishes to absorb darkness within Max. Quotes * Come up and play with me. * Become one of us. * You are official one of us. Creation Concept Guardian Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia The Picture come from Prince Category:Jona19992 Males Category:No Center Category:Children Category:Prince Category:Guardians Category:Holiday character Category:Evil Category:Power users Category:Weapon users Category:Seven Monster Category:Monster